


Hunted

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hunting, M/M, Mating, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were taking a nice stroll beneath the moon and then those damn Alpha twins had to hunt them, forcing Stiles to make a decision that Derek's pretty sure he's not ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo prompt "hunted" for Derek/Stiles. Sorry, a tiny bit of Peter perving on Lydia snuck in as well. *g* Also implied Lydia/Aiden.

It's been three hours since the bastard teen Alphas decided to play with them, sending Derek and Stiles fleeing deeper into the Preserve from what had been a very pleasant stroll beneath the nearly full moon. Stiles had even thought he might find the courage to take Derek's hand, but the Alphas spoiled all that, the dicks. So, they've been running and dodging and Stiles has tripped at least a dozen times.

Every so often there's been a howl, sometimes too damn close, sometimes reassuringly far away, but they both know they're being hunted.

If Derek was alone, he could get away. He's fast and no one knows the Preserve and the forest as well as he does, but he won't abandon Stiles, despite the younger man trying to get him to do so several times.

"I'm just holding you back," Stiles pants, bent in half and trying not to puke as they take a two minute break halfway up one of the tallest hills.

"Shut up," Derek growls as he's growled at each suggestion.

Stiles manages a half-hearted glare, then pushes himself back upright using a tree. "We can't get away."

"The highway is three miles once we crest the hill." Derek takes his arm, urging him to get moving again, and Stiles sighs but starts climbing again. At least he's gained stamina from all the months of running, but he knows he's starting to really slow down, and he's so damn thirsty.

Another howl sounds, this one from the direction they're going, and he sees Derek's eyes flash red as he looks up. The trees have thinned here, and they both can see one of the twins standing on top of the hill, no more than a hundred yards from them.

"Shit," Stiles hisses, terror hitting him because he's really going to die this time, and he's still a virgin and he hasn't even kissed Derek yet, because Derek is a stubborn ass.

Growling in frustration, Derek urges him to the left, and then takes his hand and pulls him along the side of the hill. Stiles' feet slide on the rocks and leaves, but he keeps up, adrenaline giving him momentary energy.

Another howl, much closer, accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps loping down the hill.

But suddenly there's a cave in front of them, the entrance maybe three by three, but it looks deep enough to hold both of them and they both shove each other inside.

Derek doesn't even need to ask. Stiles already has the metal flask from his back pocket. Panting hard, he starts to pour the mountain ash across the entrance, focusing on making the barrier strong and lasting because he's just exhausted and terrified.

The latter emotion helps and the barrier springs up just as the twin, Ethan he thinks, hits it with a frustrated growl, and Derek howls for his Pack, the sound making loose stones fall from the walls and Stiles clap his hands over his ears.

"You've just trapped yourselves, idiots," Ethan finally crows after pacing along the line for a few minutes.

Which is true, but as Stiles backs into the low ceilinged cave and up against Derek who's hunched over and breathing hard, he doesn't care.

He needs to rest. 

Slumping down along the back wall, about eight feet from the entrance, he tugs Derek down with him. 

The older man wraps one arm tightly around his shaking shoulders and grunts, "He's right."

Stiles glares at him. "I gave us time. Maybe the Pack will come. Maybe they'll get bored. Maybe the sun will come up and they'll burn up."

"They're not vampires, Stiles."

Stiles rolls his eyes and then closes them and rests his head on Derek's shoulder. They're both sweaty and stinky and he just doesn't care. He's so fucking tired.

Tired of running. Tired of being hunted.

Tired of being weak.

And Derek's holding him, letting him rest on him, and it feels so damn right. Why can't the stubborn Alpha just admit the truth?

Then, a really bad idea hits him and he asks, "How fast can the bite take hold?"

Beside him, Derek stops breathing, then shakes his head, his cheek pressing against the top of Stiles' head. "No."

"You bite me, you fucking claim me, Derek. No more dancing around this. You think I don't know how much your wolf wants me? I'm already your mate, you just won't claim me!"

"You're fucking sixteen, Stiles."

"I turned seventeen last week, asshole," he bites back, pulling away even though leaning into Derek is much more comfortable than it should be with his hard muscles and sharp angles. "As the Alpha Mate, I'll be nearly as strong as one of those pricks out there."

"No."

"All we need to do is wait for your pet human's focus to lapse, Hale. Your pack isn't coming. They're a bit busy fighting for their own lives at the moment," Ethan taunts, and a howl sounds from outside, but it's not Hale Pack.

Stiles' heart sinks as the other twin arrives, grinning into the dimly lit cave, his werewolf eyes picking them out easily.

"Two trapped rats. We can wait you out, you know. We have all the time in the world." They both sit with a side pressed against the invisible barrier and start talking quietly and laughing with each other.

Stiles catches Lydia's name and swallows hard in fear.

"She's okay, if you want to believe him," Derek says softly. "He left her tied up. Peter checks on her every night. If he gets away from the Alphas, he'll find her."

"He won't," Aiden says loudly. "Deuc's gotten tired of their game and he's going to tear your uncle apart."

"Yeah, like that'll stop him," Stiles mutters sourly, still not liking Peter, and really not liking knowing that he's creeping around Lydia.

Derek howls again, but even after about fifteen minutes there's still no answer.

"Derek."

"No."

Frustrated, Stiles grabs Derek's chin, yanking him around to face him, and he's not at all intimidated by the flaring red eyes or the fangs. "Stop being noble. I'm yours, dude. I want this."

"You don't want to be a wolf, you never have," Derek hisses back, jerking away and scooting as far as he can along the back wall.

On his knees, Stiles pursues him, trying to persuade him because he's growing more and more scared. "But, I want to be yours, and I don't want to die. Yeah, we could wait for rescue, but what if it takes too long and my concentration does lapse or I doze off or just get too damn thirsty and start imagining it down? You know my focus isn't great to begin with. That barrier falls and we're dead."

For a minute Derek is silent, then, morphing back to human, he shakes his head and sighs, "To establish the claim, I have to mount you."

"So? You think I'll turn you down?"

His hands go for his belt and Derek grabs them, growling, "In front of them?"

"You think I give a shit about modesty if it'll keep me alive?" Batting at Derek, he frees his hands and his belt, then pops the button on his jeans. "Shit, I wish we had lube," he muses as he presses the heel of his hand to his half-hard dick.

In the dim light of the nearly full moon filtering into the cave, Derek just stares at him, stunned, then his nostrils flare. "You really want me."

"Derek, you could have bent me over and fucked the hell out of me anytime since we met."

"You're a teenager," Derek scoffs, still trying to talk himself out of this, but Stiles' eyes latch onto the growing bulge in his tight jeans.

"Yeah, and horny, you're right, but I wouldn't do that for anyone. I'm not a virgin because no one's offered to take it from me." Reaching up, he cups Derek's cheek, feels it twitch beneath his fingers, and smiles a bit sadly, because this isn't how he wanted this to happen.

But, he's not lying. He does want this, even if becoming a werewolf wasn't in his plans...yet. "I want you, Derek. I want to be your mate."

"You're...telling the truth," Derek whispers, voice strangled by emotion, and they surge together in a hungry, needy, loving kiss.

When they part, they hear both twins yelling at them to stop. One of them curses and says something along the lines of Deucalion being pissed if Hale takes his mate.

Stiles grins at their frustration and fear, and holds his hand out to Derek.

Wolfing out, Derek gives in, takes the hand and sinks his fangs into Stiles' wrist, claiming and turning him with one bite.

Less than an hour later, wrapped in his mate's arms after surprisingly fantastic sex despite the conditions, audience, and lack of lube, Stiles feels the moon's power take him, and he twitches all over, eyes going red-gold. Strength floods his limbs, fangs fill his mouth, and he feels his body shift to its new form. It feels so damn right, that he throws his head back and howls. Pulling away from Derek, he rises to a crouch, claws scraping through the stone beneath his feet, and nods at his Alpha.

Derek shakes himself, grins wildly, and then his body flows into that of a huge wolf, as, freed from self-imposed doubts by the strength of his mate, he takes his Alpha form for the first time.

"Shit!" one of the twins yells, and the other blurts out, "Hale can't do that!" They both scramble away from the cave. Stiles snaps his teeth at them, then howls again because it feels so damn good to let go.

Derek howls as well and the mated pair run on all fours for the entrance, and Stiles doesn't even think about it, he just knows.

He's a werewolf, but he's still a mage, and with a thought the barrier disintegrates and they're through and on the twins who have barely turned into their beta forms. As they take them down, rolling down the hill, growling and snapping, clawing and tearing, howls begin to ring out, close by.

Familiar howls.

The Hale Pack is coming, and maybe Stiles and Derek should have waited, but there was still no guarantee they'd survive and...

This was inevitable anyway.

End


End file.
